One more day
by Red-eyed Warrior4
Summary: Luke and his team stop for a short break on a beach right before the big fight in Eldrant. Luke starts to doubt himself and his companions try to cheer him up. This is based off a dream I had one night. I hope you enjoy it! (Rated K for Lukes' mouth)


Me: Hi guys! Ok, I know this is a little different from what I normally write, but I hope you enjoy it none the less! This is just a little friendship fic that I had in a dream; so anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss on anything that is associated with it. This is for entertainment only.

One day. Only one more day until this nightmare was over, until they go to face Van. Luke sighed as he plopped down on the sandy shore. Will they be strong enough to defeat him? Will they be able to save Auldrant? These were the only a few of the questions that rushed around in Luke's head as he watch his companions, his friends, relax on the beach or played in the water. Luke griped his head as the doubts he pushed to the back of his head came rushing back. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice one off his friends was missing. Guy walked up beside Luke with worry in his blue orbs as he studied the red head's depressed features.

"Luke, you better not get depressed again." Guy said as he sat down beside Luke. Luke jumped at Guy's sudden appearance and he turned to stare at the blond wide eyed, "Damn it Guy don't sneak up on me like that!"

Guy grinned innocently, "Sorry about that Luke."

They sat in silence until Guy suddenly stood up.

"Guy?" Luke tilted his head at the blond. Guy turned to him as a soft smile graced his lips.

"Come on Luke, let's take for a walk."

He turned and walked toward the others without waiting for Luke to respond. Luke sighed and reluctantly stood up. After he dusted the sand off himself he followed Guy down to the water, they proceed in taking off their shoes and rolling up their pants legs so they can stick their feet in the water.

"…Guy?" Luke called his friend uncertainly. Guy tilted his head to show that he was listening, so Luke continued "Are you nervous…about tomorrow?"

Guy shot the red head a knowing smile, but it only lasted for a second before his face morphed into a serious expression.

"To be honest, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." he looked away from Luke and out to the vast ocean. He turned his gaze back to Luke once more with suspicious eyes. "Is that what you've been worrying about?"

Luke looked down at the water and rubbed the back of his neck guiltily, "Y…yeah… I mean, what if we're not strong enough to defeat him? What if we…"

Guy sighed, annoyed by Luke's doubts. Guy looked at him with a rare scowl on his face, "Look Luke, would you stop that already? Haven't we talked about this? Everyone's there for you and we will defeat Van tomorrow, got it?"

Luke sighed, "Yeah I got it…" he answered while he looked down at the water, unable to look Guy in the eye. Guy gave him an unconvinced look and he was about to say something but someone beat him to it.

"That didn't sound very convincing, Luke." Luke spun around to find Tear and the others standing behind him. Tear placed her head on her hip with as disapproving expression on her face. Luke flushed red and looked away from her.

"Oh on the contrary Tear, I believe Luke sounded very convincing." Jade said with his usual amused smirk on his face. Luke glared at him, "Jade, you annoy the hell out of me sometimes."

Jade's smirk grew, "Luke you should know better than to use such language in front of your elders." Luke rolled his eyes and Natalia shook her head, "Honestly Jade, please stop teasing Luke. Anyways, Luke, Guy's right; we're all in this together."

"There's no way we're going to lose tomorrow. So Luke, you can stop worrying about it." Anise added, joining the conversation. "Yeah Master, please don't worry anymore!"

Mieu flouted up to rest on his master's shoulder. Luke smiled and stroked the cheguel's head. "I get it, I need to stop worrying. We're going to win no matter what tomorrow!"

"That's the spirit, Luke!" Guy said happily slapping a hand on Luke's shoulder. Luke smiled at his friends, for the first time in a while he felt safe, need and for the first time he actually truly happy. They would win tomorrow no matter what the cost!

Me: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


End file.
